


knees on the ground (head tilted down)

by spaceboinate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, I'm Sorry, Songfic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: please, save me





	

He often dreamt of falling.

Often, he would think of what it would feel like to fly. To feel the wind blow through your body, for one fleeting moment, before you dropped down to the icy river below. To feel the freedom of the sky for one second, before oblivion claimed you.

It was a thought that crossed his mind a lot, whenever he sat on his roof or walked over the bridge late at night. No matter the season, he could always feel the breeze that reminded him; reminded him of how easy it would be to slip away.

He knew that if anyone could see into his mind, they'd be frightened. And yes, that should be a warning sign, but he couldn't help how his mind worked.

(Blurry would often comment that its because he's a 'freak', but Tyler would choose to call himself 'different').

From when he was a teenager, death would often cross his mind. How would it feel to die? It'd be painful, no matter how you do it. What is the afterlife like? What would happen to the people in his life?

Even if the only people in his life are his family, he cant help but wander if they'd be alright without him around. His mom might be upset, but she'd be okay after a while. His siblings have each other, and his dad can handle himself.

So what's stopping him?

Perhaps its fear. Death is a terrifying concept, one that not many understand. Those who have been in near death experiences could probably recount how terrified they were, but there are few people who would understand the horror that death brings. It's permanent. Unless they invented something that brought back the dead (though thanks to all those zombie movies, majority are staying away from it), theres no way to live once you're dead.

Tyler isnt sure why he's still alive. He's barely lived, but he feels like a failure. In his mind, he's a burden. He's just making things worse for everyone, and he can't help the way that he's thinking. He has no idea what he'll bring to the future, what he'll make for everyone.

At the moment, he's alone, on the bridge. Journal in his hands, his legs swinging off the edge, he has half a song written down. His mind hums with unspoken words, new ideas that are barely formed around incoherent thoughts and bleeding corrosions. His thoughts are alive with the idea of death, but also of life. The words on the paper sitting on his lap speak of these thoughts, of a beggar who only wants something to live for.

Someone to save him.

And as he sits there, staring out into the waves below, his only thought that slows to a halt is, the prayer of wanting just  a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was dumb and probably confusing, my mind is a mess.  
> i wanted to get out there, however, that there is a reason everyone is here. everyone is important, every single one of you reading this, and others in the world, are important to someone, anyone. to me.  
> there's always a future in which you're involved, because you're here. you're alive.  
> and because you're alive, you're doing your thing. even if it's not much, it might just be sleeping or studying, its still important. it gives you something to do, a reason to live. and you're doing it well.  
> stay alive, friends, because life is beautiful. worth it.   
> and it's more beautiful if you're a part of it too.
> 
> \- r.m


End file.
